


You Take the Moon and you Take the Sun

by commoner64



Category: Chowder (Cartoon), Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Creampie, Crossover, F/F, Lesbians, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 05:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19639846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commoner64/pseuds/commoner64
Summary: Soleil gets some girldick (Don't worry, everyone is aged up to be 18.)





	You Take the Moon and you Take the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I made this ages ago and never published it for some reason. Don't worry, I will go back to posting my weekly non-shit fics soon. I just have writers block with my current MTG fic. Spoiler alert: it's angst with Jace and Ral.

Odin was sound asleep one night until he heard a loud crashing noise in his room. Startled, he looked around to see just what could have caused such a startling sound.  
"Odin, youuuuu are the chooossseeeennn oneeeeeee"  
"Hark! A voice coming from the darkest corners of my sleeping chamber!", Odin cried out.  
A cloaked figure walked out from the shadows.  
"Anakos? Is that you!?"  
"Tis not. I am no legendary dragon. I am, the SCHMAGON!"  
Odin gasped. "T-The legends are true?! By Hector's Axe! The food world really is real!"  
"Yes." The Schmagon starkly replied. "But the food world is in danger, due to some unknown force it is colliding with the Astral Plane and causing dimensions to merge, this will cause havoc! We can't allow this to happen!"  
Odin's wife, who was sleeping next to him this whole time got up and rubbed her eyes. It was a miracle she hadn't woken up sooner. But due to how stupid she is, it made sense.  
"Honey, are you monologuing again?"  
Odin struck a heroic pose. "No, my pure, lily white dragon princess wife of ultimate power and coolness. I am talking to THE Schmagon."  
Corrin looked confused. "The what."  
The Schmagon cleared his throat. "Princess Corrin, I understand you're the ruler of this astral realm, are you not?"  
"I mean, I have my own treehouse, so I guess."  
"Ah good. I have a favor to ask of you. Will you help with our cause of saving the food world and the Astral Plane from certain doom?"  
"Of course! I've only known you for like twelve seconds but I sympathize greatly with your cause!"  
The Schmagon tensed up. "Even though you accept the risks?"  
Corrin flicked her wrist. "Pshaww, I'm playing on Phoenix Mode."  
"Oh." The Schmagon got a staff out of his pocket. "Fucking casual."  
"On we go! To food land!" Corrin shouted.  
The Schmagon banged his staff loudly on the ground and everyone went to sleep. 

A few hours later, Odin slowly opened his eyes. As he did so, he could see a strange purple cat-looking thing standing in front of him.  
"There's better places to be taking a nap on than the ground beef!"  
Odin sat up and looked down. He was indeed sitting on ground beef. It was indeed beautiful ground beef. So beefy in all it's glorious beefiness that he almost shed a beefy tear. He was indeed in the food world.  
He stood up. "Greetings from the astral realm! My name is Odin Dark! The uhh- By gods! I have no idea who I am..."  
The purple cat smiled sympathetically. "Hey it's okay. My name's Chowder and I don't know who I am half the time anyways."  
Meanwhile, Soleil, Odin's goddaughter found herself asleep in some strange room with a... pink bunny? On the other side of it. Funny, she didn't remember falling asleep in a strange spot.  
"Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" The pink bunny said. "You looked really out of it so Ms. Endive brought you here."  
Soleil stood up. "Oh, you didn't have to do that. But thank you anyways, I really appreciate it!"  
"Anyways, if you're alright now, my work here is done. Just rest here for a bit,I have to go look for Chowder."  
"Chowder?" Soleil asked just as the pink bunny had one foot in the door.  
"My sorta-boyfriend. We're really close."  
"Ah" Soleil chuckled. "Only 'sorta'? He must have an even cuter girlfriend if that's the case."  
The pink bunny chuckled as well. "Oh you're such a flatterer, uh..."  
"Soleil."  
"Panini."  
"Ah, a pleasure to meet you, Panini. Anyways, my father is a master at seduction. And believe me, I've picked up quite a few of his tricks if you're interested."  
Panini grinned. "A master of seduction you say? I'd like to see this."  
"Of course, I have to pay off my debts to you somehow."

Meanwhile, Odin and Chowder were out running around the bazzar like madmen. Odin teaching the purple cat all sorts of weird shit.  
"And this, is the Ultrasonic Bluenanna of DOOM!" Odin said as he held up a normal bluenanna.  
Chowder held up a cocoschmut. "AND THIS IS THE CHAOS COCOSCHMUT OF KABOOMLAND!!!!!!"  
Panini observed the two with binoculars from far away and took notes.  
Soleil was about to tell Panini that maybe stalking was a bad approach to getting a boyfriend but then he noticed Chowder and Odin having so much fun swordfighting with bluenannas. Of course! They were secret gay lovers! Why else would two dudes slap eachother with bannanas in the middle of the marketplace? Soleil began to fantisize about how the two must have sex. How dirty, how SCANDULOUS, interspecies sex involving fruit. She could almost feel her heartbeat from her crotch at the thought of it.  
"Hey, Soleil!" Panini stood in front of the pink-haired woman.  
"Sorry, I zoned out for a moment. What did you need?"  
"I was hoping you would teach me some seduction techniques."  
Soleil snapped out of her fucked-up yaoi fantasy for once. "Ah, you need to get a good pickup line. I think men like butts, you should compliment his ass, Panini."  
"Good idea, think you so much!" Panini walked towards the middle of the bazzar to see Chowder.  
"Hey Chowder, nice ass!"  
Chowder screamed and ran off without a second thought. Odin followed.  
The bunny walked back to Soleil, dejected. She sighed.  
"I'm sorry, Panini. I thought that would work. Nina told me it works so-"  
"No, you're fine." A tear welled up in her eye.  
"Hey, it's fine, there's plenty of fish in the sea." She put her hand on Panini's shoulder and gave the bunny a sympathetic look as she sat down.  
"I just- I came on too strong with him and I think I- ruined my chances with him, you know?"  
"Hey, I get the feeling. Let's get you home, I think it's about to rain anyways."  
"Thanks Soleil..."  
"No problem." Soleil replied as she went off to buy a pint of thrice cream.  
Once the two got home, they both sat down on Panini's bed. Soleil set down the thrice cream.  
"So, is there anything else I can do to repay you?"  
"No, you've helped me open my eyes. And I think that's enough."  
Soleil chuckled. Gods, this girl was cute. "Too bad she's probably straight." The mercenary thought to herself. "Wanna watch a movie? Romcom maybe?"  
"Yeah..."  
Soleil popped a VHS tape into Panini's shitty VHS player and put on some weird romcom since apparently the food world was too primitive to have fucking Netflix.  
Halfway through the movie, Soleil began to slouch a bit as she got distracted. That's when she realized her hand was accidentally touching Panini's butt. Whoops.  
Panini yelped a bit. "Oh, sorry!"  
Soleil didn't see what there was to apologize about, after all she was the one who accidentally touched the bu- Oh, it was because Panini had a boner.  
"Hey Panini, is there something in your skirt?" Soleil looked down, confused at the bulge.  
"I'm so sorry! I uhh- I wasn't born with a vagina! I'm sorry if I lead you on about me being a 'natural' girl, I-"  
"Wait, so you're a girl..... with a penis?"  
Panini looked frightened. ".....Yes."  
Soleil reassured her, "Hey it's okay. I don't mind! You're just a cute girl. One who happens to have a penis. Actually, it's kinda hot. Tits AND dick!?!?!?!"  
Panini's erection grew.  
"Can... I touch it?"  
"G-go ahead..."  
Soleil brushed over the tip of Panini's member though her skirt with a gloved finger. "Oh wow..." She blushed a little.  
Panini grew a bit flustered as well. "You can touch it more if you want...."  
"Oh, I will." Soleil smirked and put her hand under the bunny's skirt, playing with her balls.  
"Oooooh."  
"Oh yeah, you like that?" The mercenary gently took Panini's panties off and lifted the skirt up, revealing a fully erect girldick. Soft and feminine, yet veiny and muscular like a flexed bicep. She licked from the shaft-up until she got to the tip, which she rolled her tongue around. Precum came out pretty quickly, this dick was clearly inexperienced.  
"Unghh, Soleil...."  
Soleil softly pressed a finger against Panini's lips. "Shhh."  
She gestured for Panini to get on her belly and the bunny did just that.  
The pink-haired woman rolled her tongue around the rim of Panini's anus, stifled moans coming out of the bunny in the process. Then she got her tongue deeper and deeper into the asshole until it was covered in saliva.  
"Soleil, Oh geez..."  
Soleil inserted a wet finger into the other's cavity, exploring around every corner. Then she put in a second one And began to stretch and play with the anus.  
"Unghh, haaaaa aahhhhh." Panini's moans grew even louder as the fingers grew closer and closer to that sweet spot.  
Soleil continued to dive deeper until her index finger felt something pruny.  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
The two fingers began to rub and flick the tip of the prostate towards her bellybutton, as if gesturing to call over a deaf dog. The best gesture to use inside the anus.  
Panini's dick swelled more and more as the pleasure grew. "I-I'm about to- haaaaa...."  
Soleil took this opportunity to sit on the other's dick and start rubbing it up against her clitoris, so engorged with blood that she could feel her own heartbeat inside of it.  
The pink-haired woman nibbled on Panini's neck and whispered in her ear. "Don't cum yet, I need some pleasure of my own, too." She lowered herself onto Panini's throbbing girldick and began to thrust her hips up and down.  
"Holy shit...." The bunny moaned, biting her lip with her sharp teeth.  
"You're so cute when you're about to cum inside me", Soleil nearly moaned.  
"I'm sorry... I'm at my limit..." Suddenly, Panini came. Globs of white, sticky cum leaking out of Soleil's pussy as she was still thrusting.  
"Here, let me clean that up."Panini pulled away and spread Soleil's legs apart, the human complying. She swirled her tongue around Soleil's clit and sucked, swallowing her own delicious cum. Soleil almost screaming from the pleasure.  
"Yes... Yes... Haaaaa...." Soleil laid down after climaxing, out of breath. Panini laid down next to her and wrapped an arm around the woman.  
They never did finish that shitty romcom.


End file.
